Observation Technique Aka: Spying On Your Friends
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: "Sam Manson? But what the freaking hell is she doing with Phantom?" Valerie screamed in her mind. The sense of panic overcame her senses. - Major DxS


**A/N: Not overly happy with the title. I was completely stumped on what to make it and it ended up like...that. *shakes head at myself* Anyway, this is a blushy one-shot that I've been working on for about more than a two weeks so I hope its good enough. It's Valerie centered, but has major DxS so you'll be content. :D **

**Also, the next chapter of TWD is coming _really _soon. I've finished it but I need to proof-read it over one or two times then I'll upload it :) Just wait a little more my lovely readers! For now, enjoy this little thing :D**

**Disclaimer: Argh, Don't. Own. This. Thing. -.-**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. The sun was beating down evenly, the birds were chirping merrily and day had a carefree atmosphere. People played safely and without fear, things were going great that day.<p>

This is what Valerie suspected.

She had been stalking around the Axiom Labs for a while. Not quite able to rid herself from the bitter memories that crawled around there. This was the place where her entire life was brought into shambles. This was where she was considered a freak; a loser because of her so-called father's failed inventions.

But that's what _they _thought.

Valerie knew the truth. She knew that it was actually all that stupid Danny Phantom's fault. Him and his stupid ghost dog wrecked havoc in here and that cost Valerie's dad her job. And he got away with it. The stupid ghost got away with it! No one believed her, not even her Dad. And ever since that day – she swore that she would get revenge on that ghost punk.

She's been defied and beaten by him a lot of times. _But not for long…_Valerie thought darkly. She was going to get her revenge. She was going to get her revenge on that ghost for making her life miserable.

Although – on the other hand, she could thank him for introducing her to her destined job: ghost-hunting. Because of that incident, Valerie received the special ghost-hunting equipment from an unknown donor (named Vlad) who with her, hated ghosts. And thanks to them, she was able to commit her life to hunting those pesky ghosts that dared to harm humans and enter our world.

Valerie, deciding that staying around the lab wasn't a good idea unless she wanted to look more like a freak, rounded around to turn towards the park. She needed to blow some steam off. She's been having trouble controlling her temper these days, always blowing up at the sight of that no-good Danny Phantom. But she didn't used to be like that.

She used to be normal.

She used to have friends and a normal family. She used to be rich and care only about hair, clothes and make-up. Her popularity used to mean the world to her. But now – she was only worried about her Dad and keeping ghosts away. She admits, the Fenton's _were _a family of ghost-hunters but that was as far as they went.

Jack and Maddie Fenton's inventions mostly never worked, except for the Ghost Portal. Though why they ever made that Ghost Portal, Valerie would never know; since it was the way ghosts got into the human world. And their fighting skills (scratch Maddie for her ninth-degree black belt) weren't that up to the job. She knew that _she _was the only experienced ghost-hunter in this town.

When Valerie entered the park, and tried to throw away the thought of ghosts out of her mind. She needed to relax and _not _think about ghosts for once. Her Dad was right when he said that it wasn't good for her to put too much stress on it when she was only fourteen.

Pushing back a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, she walked peacefully into the park. And admired at the fact that even though there were so many ghost attacks – the park still managed to look normal. She mused at the small families and romantic couples seated along the green grass. The sunlight was their private spotlight.

Valerie then let another though dawn upon her, she admits; couldn't remember the last time she's ever had a boyfriend. Valerie remembered briefly near the beginning of the year about liking Kwan, but then dumped for some random girl called Dana. Then there was her rebound, Tucker Foley...after that was his best friend Danny Fenton; which she went out with a few months after she became poor. He was a good kid...

She really did like him when she got to know him better. His personality was nice, he wasn't mean or cruel – she could see why Sam had a massive crush on him. Who wouldn't? He was technically the perfect guy for any girl. Although she would say that Sam should make her move on the guy already before he gets snatched by some other girl.

Especially, if the next girl turns out to be an over-protective, clingy bitch.

That was when Valerie realized that it was near the afternoon. And that she walked herself into some area of the park that she's never been in before. Glancing around the trees carefully, Valerie tried to re-trace her steps to the front entrance. Her Dad would kill her if she came home late again; he's been keeping a sharp eye on her ever since that stupid Phantom guy exposed her.

But that was when Valerie saw something that made her blood run cold.

It was _him._

It was Phantom.

And he was _here, _were she was.

_Oh no – what if he saw me? I don't have my suit with me! _Valerie panicked in her head when she realized that the tree that was in front of her was blocking her from his view. He was hunched over, as if he was in pain.

For a moment, Valerie debated whether or not to jump at him when he was weak.

_No, you still don't have any weapons on you..._Valerie cursed herself for not being prepared for this moment. He was down and she could take her shot at him which is hopefully make this is last moment in Amity Park. Too bad she wasn't equipped with anything...

"Are you okay?"

Valerie frowned. Confusion filled her senses. This voice sounded feminine, something that she was one-hundred percent sure that wasn't Phantom. Who else was there? And why would they want to help that evil menace? She realized then that Phantom was also blocking her view of someone.

That he had crash-landed into the park while protecting someone in his arms, with his body from the painful impact. And when he turned a little to the side, Valerie managed to catch a view of the mystery girl. Valerie gasped out loud, her eyes widening in shock.

It was Manson.

_Sam Manson? But what the freaking __**hell **__is she doing with __**Phantom?**_ Valerie screamed in her mind. The sense of panic overcame her senses.

How _stupid _was this Goth? Sure she liked creepy things but Phantom was plain evil! What on earth was she doing with a ghost like him? Didn't she realize how dangerous this guy was? Didn't she know the life-threatening situation she was in right now?

Valerie was just about to jump out of her hiding spot to save the clueless Goth from Phantom, when she felt something in her gut that told her to stay – and listen. Valerie didn't like it, but she learned the hard way that her instincts were always right. And that she should never doubt them. So she crouched down, kept her teal-coloured eyes locked on them both and her ears sharp.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Plasmuis...only managed to get...my shoulder..." Phantom grunted weakly in pain.

"WHAT? Danny don't you realize how dangerous that weapon was? It could kill you!" Sam cried.

Valerie frowned. Why the hell was Sam concerned about Phantom's safety? Wasn't she happy the fact that Phantom was finally going to get out of the picture? Valerie wanted to meet this Plasmuis person; he could give her some pointers.

After all, he managed to get Phantom wounded and Valerie couldn't even get a scratch on this guy. He was a hard bug to squash. And since when was Sam so buddy-buddy with Phantom? Or more importantly – _how long?_

"Don't worry about it Sam...I'll get Jazz...on it later...first, we get you...home." Phantom managed to gasp out.

Valerie's frown darkened more. Jazz? As in, _Jazz Fenton_? Even she was brainwashed by Phantom's fake facade? Wasn't she a ghost-hunter along with her parents? So why was she helping the most dangerous one of them all with medical treatment? In fact, why was she stupid enough to fall into his deadly trap in the first place? _This _was why Fenton's couldn't be trusted with ghost-hunting. One of their own was helping the most evil menace!

Valerie saw Sam frown, "You'll barely make it back in that condition Danny. Just hold on, let me just bandage your shoulder and _then _we can get going. You'll bleed to death if I don't help you now."

_Wasn't Phantom already dead? What could hurt a ghost so bad that they'll bleed ectoplasm? Something's fishy..._Valerie poked out her head a little more to see what Sam was doing. She was rummaging around her bag and somehow pulled out a medical kit. _Sam carries that around her bag all day? Just how friendly are Phantom and Sam? _Valerie wondered as she saw Sam pull down Phantom's suit carefully to tend his wound.

He was built. Valerie grudgingly admitted. She was sure that if she didn't know Phantom was evil or a ghost – she'd be drooling at the sight of his chest. Her teenage hormones couldn't deny it. She could see why Paulina obsessed over him, but it still doesn't mean that he would be less evil if he had a really nice chest.

Sam's hand was carefully stroking the wound with a white cloth; green ectoplasm soaked on the handkerchief. _So ghosts bleed ectoplasm? Interesting..._Valerie observed sceptically. His chest was bare as Sam treated the injury. Valerie could see from her position that Sam and Phantom were blushing greatly as she was tending his heavy wound.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa – are Sam and Phantom...blushing? Doesn't Sam like Danny? _

Sam then, with shaking fingers that Valerie noticed, reached for the medical kit to bring out some alcohol to soothe the wound. "Okay, this'll sting." Sam warned Phantom before pressing the cloth firmly onto his wounded shoulder.

Valerie saw Phantom wince painfully as Sam waited patiently for him to get comfortable. When Phantom nodded his head slightly, his lips pressed in a grim line to keep himself from moaning in pain, Sam started to clean the bullet hole cleanly.

"Argh...remind me next time to duck..." Phantom groaned in pain at his shoulder. The stinging sensation spreading through his entire arm.

When she was done, Valerie saw that he breathed out a huge sigh of relief. And during the entire exchange, both teens had bright red faces. Her actions were a little clumsy and flustered.

_What the hell was this? Sam couldn't fall for Phantom! He was evil and a ghost! _Valerie wanted to shout out to her that she was making a huge mistake trusting him. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It'd give away her position and she didn't want Phantom to attack her when she was defenceless. Even if he was hurt, the guy could still pack a mean punch.

Sam then reached for the medical kit again to pull out a roll of gauze. She carefully started to wrap his fatal wound securely, keeping her eyes trained onto her moving fingers. Valerie noticed that during this time that Phantom was staring intently on Sam – and he had his gazed look, a wondrous emotion in his brilliant green eyes. Like he was seeing something that he's never noticed before.

One that Valerie knew all too well...

Right then, Valerie was so confused and intrigued by the red colours on their faces and what was happening, that she didn't snap out of the trance until Sam shakily voiced, "Uh, there you g-go. It's better now..." it was almost a whisper so Valerie had a hard time hearing it.

Phantom, at that moment blinked and noticed that she wasn't touching him anymore. He cleared his throat, as if it would make the situation less awkward and ruffled his snow-white hair, reminding Valerie immediately of Danny. "Um...yeah. So, uh, I'll just drop you off at your house..." he trailed off uncertainly.

Sam packed away her things as Phantom zipped his suit back on. They were _still _blushing. Valerie was so confused. What the hell was happening here? Was Phantom developing _feelings _for Sam? He was a ghost, ghost don't feel emotions! And what about that crush thing on Danny? Was Sam completely over it? What the hell was going on?

And wait a minute – _Phantom knew were Sam lived? _Valerie thought horrified.

Phantom then picked up Sam in bridal style, causing the two to start blushing violently again. Phantom stared at the floor while Sam was suddenly interested in the sky. Valerie arched a brow at them – something definitely weird was going on here. She had a feeling that what she was seeing wasn't the actual story, that she was missing something _very _important. She was just curious and confused about what was happening in front of her eyes. She really couldn't believe it.

After a tense awkward moment, Phantom flew away with Sam in his seemingly protective arms. He looked as if he would take a bullet for her. What on earth...?

Valerie, after a moment of watching them fly away, came out from her hiding spot. This was strange; she's never noticed Sam hanging around Phantom...was it that she was hiding from her all this time? She was trying to keep her image as a normal human while hanging/helping out with Phantom?

_I won't give away her secret – for now. _Valerie concluded with steely eyes as she watched the black and white speck disappear into the orange-red skies. This definitely needed more research.

She was completely sure that she needed to watch Samantha Manson more carefully from now on...and to be safe – her friends as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? :P<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra **


End file.
